Past Flames To Everlasting Love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Relationships between countries changed at the blink of an eye, and these days for the countries were different than before. SpUK, FrUk, and SpaMano.
1. Chapter 1

It was rare for England to visit Spain, and it would appear to others as a miracle to hear that they could get along.

Belgium and Netherlands had visited Chibi!Romano and Spain that day, and Spain trusted them to properly watch his underling.

"How about I show you my tomatoes, Inglaterra?" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo asked him.

"I am not interested in your bloody tomatoes! I am interested in-" England shouted at him before he was cut off by Spain.

"Shh... Inglaterra." There was an understanding yet mischievious sparkle in Spain's eyes.

Arthur Kirkland promptly shut up at that.

Spain motioned for England to follow him through the tomato fields that he owned.

Antonio's green eyes checked a little while later to see if they were far enough away from the house, and any prying eyes.

He smiled when he saw that they were far enough away.

He carefully took Arthur's hands in his, and he grinned widely at his companion in sudden enthusiasm.

Antonio pulled England towards him, and they kissed, hidden by the wall that the tomatoes had created around them.

Their tongues fought for dominance in which Spain won for the time being.

England grumbled at that, and shoved the Spainard down to crawl over top of him.

Spain grinned at the challenge, and rolled over top of the Englishman.

Arthur allowed himself in that moment to be dominated until a shrill cry filled the air.

Spain scrambled off of England with in a second.

He whispered out hushed apologies in a mix of Spanish and poor Italian to the small child that stood there.

England could have never imagined how things would change for him and Spain, all because of that little Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

France had never understood the relationship between England and Spain: One full of hate.

He hoped that they could at least get along for this one evening.

He had invited over Antonio and Romano, Gilbert and Elizabeta, they had to stay home with Roderich, and Arthur had also been invited.

Francis set about preparing dinner as well as making sure that his house, or more importantly the rooms that they would be in for the gathering were clean.

Once everyone had arrived, it seemed to be alright, but halfway through dinner Lovino and Arthur had started to fight.

France sighed in defeat at such a pleasant dinner being ruined.

Antonio just looked uncomfortable like he was trying to shrink away from the World for just one moment.

"'Toni, why are they fighting?" Francis had noticed his friend's strange posture, and assumed that he knew to that question.

"I went out with England back when Lovi was a kid, and at that time, you and Arthur weren't getting along either." It was like it took everything for Antonio to confess such a thing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Francis asked blankly; Prussia had explained to France one evening that he was dating Hungary, who was dating Austria at the same time, after all.

"I knew that you loved him besides you two are perfect for each other, and Romano's my one true love." Spain practically cooed the last part.

France smiled at that, and turned his attention back to the two fighting men.

"Arthur, mon cher, calm down." He looped his arm around England's waist, so that he could pull him towards him for a kiss.

England shoved himself off of France, and yelled at him, "Don't cut me off that way, you bloody wanker!"

"You loved it, mon petit lapin." Francis spoke in a soothing yet flirtatous tone.

Romano on the other hand, had been wrapped up in warm arms, and kissed by Antonio.

"I didn't fucking ask for a kiss, Tomato Bastard." He grumbled while red stained his cheeks in a beautiful tomato red blush.

"Te amo, Lovi, always." Spain breathed over his boyfriend's lips.

Romano's blush darkened, and he was quiet for a beat of time.

"Ti amo anch'io, bastardo." Lovi muttered quietly, so as to not be heard by the other two occupants of the room.


End file.
